A Modern Day Fairytale
by kellocfan1
Summary: Since she was a little girl, Brooke held onto the belief that she would one day marry a rich man and live a life of glamour and extravagance. It was her self proclaimed destiny. She hated that Nathan didn't fit into this destiny. NB


I know that I already have a story that is in need of updating.. but I got this idea and couldn't resist.

I don't care if you love it or hate it ... PLEASE leave a review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Also, reviews have a major influence on my motivation to update!

As always, I don't own anything.

Enjoy:)

- - - - - - -

"Brookie!" her mother's high-pitched screech rang in her ears. She groaned, rolled over, and covered her head with a nearby pillow. Had she been looking, she would've seen her mother- a mirror image of herself- standing in the doorway. She hated her mother almost as much as she hated the nickname 'Brookie'.

The next thing she knew, the pillow was snatched from her grasp.

"Come on, get up! You're going to be late!"

Twenty minutes later, Brooke entered the kitchen. Her mother was enjoying a cigarette with her morning coffee.

"I think I've heard somewhere that smoking's bad for you." Brooke commented dryly.

Her mother put out her cigarette and looked up, annoyed. "Have I ever told you what my life would be like had I never gave birth to you?"

Brooke pursed her lips together. _Only about a thousand times. _Had Brooke never been born, Krystal Davis would be lving the high life. She would be married to a rich man with dozens of children who were better behaved than Brooke. But now? She worked night shifts at Tric. She earned barely enough income to pay the rent for their two-bedroom apartment. And the only action she got was from the drunk loners she would occasionally bring home with her. And in the morning, Brooke would be the one to fix them breakfast before gently informing them that her mother was not the "relationship type".

"You know, on second thought..." Brooke paused, matching her mother's intense glare. "Have as many of those as you like." she motioned to the pack of cigarettes and smirked before grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

- - - - - - -

"It's in!" Nathan exclaimed, effortlessy sinking the ball from the halfway point. He frowned, however, when he didn't hear the usual praise and excitement coming from his own personal cheerleader. "Brooke?" He joined his girlfriend on the picnic table and sighed, for he knew precisely what she was fantasizing about.

"I'm sorry, did I miss it?" she looked at him wearing the guilty expression that was becoming all too familiar these days.

There was a short pause. He smiled and took hold of her hand. "When I'm in the NBA, you'll be living the extravagent lifestyle you deserve."

Brooke smiled at him sadly, appreciative of the effort. But realistically, Nathan would never play for the NBA.. though she didn't have the heart to tell him this. It's not that he wasn't good enough. Nathan was extremely talented, and basketball was his passion. However, he didn't even play for the high school basketball team: "The Tree Hill Ravens". He spent his days at the Rivercourt, playing with his friends who weren't half as serious about it as he was.

Truth be told, Nathan was a down-to-earth guy who belonged in a small town like Tree Hill. Brooke believed her destiny to be elsewhere.

Ever since she was a little girl, Brooke held on to the belief that one day she would marry a rich man and live a life of glamour and extravagance.. a modern day fairytale.

This dream was the same dream her mother had once had. That is, before she got knocked up and was forced to face reality.

In achieving this dream, not only would Brooke be fulfilling her self-proclaimed destiny, but there would also be the additional bonus of revenge on her mother ... the woman who, every day, regrets the existance of her own daughter.

However, there was just only conflict that arose: Nathan.

Brooke had never planned on falling in love with him. Their lives collided so suddenly, it was hard for her to recognize just what was happening. And now, with senior year rapidly approaching, Brooke knew that she would soon have to inform him of her plans to move away immediantly following high school.

They had been together for three years. And for three years, Brooke had been happy.

"I love you." Nathan's confession interrupted her thoughts. Though he had said it many times before, her heart skipped a beat every single time.

"I love you, too."

- - - - - - -

Brooke walked slowly through the mall, scanning the racks filled with clothing she couldn't afford. Her two best friends, Haley and Peyton, were on either side of her. They chatted loudly and gleefully to eachother while Brooke was silent.

Brooke eyed a pair of black, leather boots and felt the urge to try them on. However, the moment she caught glimpse of the 4-digit price tag, she decided against it.

"Don't you agree, Brooke?"

The sound of Haley's voice beckoned her back to reality. "Huh?"

"Let me fill you in." Peyton offered. "We were just saying that hideous creatures like Rachel Gattina and her posse should _not _be allowed out into the world.. where there's people!"

Brooke followed Peyton's glance to the checkout counter. There she saw the captain of the cheerleading team, along with her accomplices. Brooke watched as the cashier rang up thousands of dollars worth of merchandice. Rachel carelessly handed the woman a random credit card. The other cheerleaders quarreled over who would have the honor of carrying Rachel's bags. Rachel then led the way out of the store. Brooke noticed one girl, Theresa, carrying a shoe box. She knew, without a doubt, that the black leather boots were inside.

Brooke hated the feeling of inferiority that came over her when Rachel Gattina would walk into a room. It wasn't because she was captain of the cheerleading squad that would all lay down their life to gain her acceptance. It wasn't because she could literally point to a random guy and then have someone who would carry her books, buy her dinner, and attend to her every need until he was dismissed. It was, of course, the life of luxury that she so desperately seeked.

"Brooke!" This time it was Peyton who interrupted her trance. "What's with you tonight?"

Brooke glanced up at her friend- the one with the mass of blonde curls that made every girl envious- and smiled. "Sorry P. Sawyer."

"Yeah, well don't let it happen again." Peyton feigned resentment before laughing. "Ya hungry?"

Brooke nodded eagerly.

"Hmm.. It seems to me there's a pretzel stand where a certain tall, handsome, dark-haired, muscular.." Haley went on listing traits.

Brooke nudged her friend playfully and laughed. "Yes, we get it. Nathan works at the pretzel stand."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Peyton wanted to know.

The three linked arms and happily walked off in the direction of the food court.

- - - - - - -

Brooke monitored Nathan from the bench that she, Peyton, and Haley were eating their pretzels at. She watched as he attended to each customer expertly, every now and then glancing over at her and smiling.

Nathan wasn't poor. Deb Scott, his mother, owned Tric along with a cafe. He, too, was raised by a single parent. Apparently, Nathan's father had abandoned them before he was even born.

Nathan had been working at the pretzel stand for just over a year. Ever since, Brooke has enjoyed a taste of luxury. Though she doesn't ask him to, Nathan spends nearly all of his earnings on her, buying her things that she would otherwise not be exposed to.

Brooke frowned when she noticed Rachel and the other cheerleaders waltz up to the pretzel stand. However, she had absolutely nothing to worry about. Nathan treated them as he would any other customer. She watched as Rachel walked away with a scowl on her face.

No doubt about it, Nathan was the perfect guy.

Brooke hated that he didn't fit into her destiny.


End file.
